legacy_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction Library
This is the library for all fanfiction for the Wolfquest Legacies. Writers may add their own fanfictions as they so desire or add the fanfictions of others, providing they give the credit to the original author of the fanfiction and let the writer know that it has been added but remember, you can only edit your own story! If you wrote about Stardancer, her mate or companion you would write under Stardancer and then the sub-heading for specifics. If you wrote about Luna and Stardancer, you would write under either Luna or Stardancer. If you have a story about the heir's pup that was chosen for a side-story it belongs under side-story wolves but if you have a story about a pup that wasn't featured in a side-story OR chosen as heir than it would be under that section). If you were to write about your own legacy, you would make your own page for that Legacy on this wiki. Luna Luna stared down at her four pups Jupiter, the white one, Nova, one of the three blacks, Comet and Leo. She let out soft little barks of happiness. She sat up and shook her pelt. She needs to feed her pups. She glanced at her red coyote looking mate. "Sol watch the pups while I get food." She barked at him with a slight bit of warning. "You can hopefully count on me." He yelped happily. Luna rolled her eyes and padded to a carcass. Sol didn't judge her for doing the elk dance before she ate, so she shouldn't judge how goofy and outgoing he is. She sighed and pranced around the elk until she found a good spot to eat from. Days passed and her pups were ready to leave the den. Earlier she had a dream of a few of her pups dying. She shook the thoughts out of her pelt and continued. Give me a minute to finish I need to watch the episodes! Thanks Eclipse Memory, by Duskflower Eclipse was alone that winter night. Millions of stars hung in the dark sky and the pale moon shone unobscured by any clouds. It was a magical night, a special night. Eclipse padded over the snow, a dark shadow against the whiteness of the snowy night in Slough Creek. The grizzled wolf was lost in memory, memory of times long ago and times painfully recent. He remembered growing up with his mother, Luna and his father Sol. He remembered Luna's quiet teachings, telling him about pups and family. He remembered his fun with Sol, how his father would wrestle with him and tell him stories and show him how to stalk a leaf. The day he dispersed his mother told him he would be a great father and would find a great mate. He remembered wandering the Amethyst Mountain like his parents before him, searching for that special female that he'd spend his life with. He met her on the Grassy Plains, the clever, gentle wolf. She watched the starstruck lover try to impress her, her eyes filled with amusement, kindness and eventually, love. She was a swift hunter, many an elk they caught in the cover of the darkness, their fur as dark as the night around them. She was a good mother too, nurturing her pups with great care. When Eclipse was miserable and doubted himself when a pup perished, she would sit by him quietly, smiling gently and sadly to show she was with him and that he was not alone in his mourning and his loss. She always supported her mate and was always there for him... They had high hopes for the next litter, and then it set in, the illness that ruined everything. Twilight bore it silently, always being strong and courageous despite the terror she was in. Sometimes her eyesight darkened and she could barely see or hear anything, like she was underwater. Other times she lost all memory of where or who she is, sometimes stranding the daughters she didn't even recognize in the middle of nowhere. She slipped down the butte and got trapped under a rock and Eclipse had to pull her out. He saw the pain in her eyes, the worry and terror, but she dismissed it. She couldn't have him lose hope or to focus on helping her instead of their daughters. The worst part was when she went hunting to feed her offspring for the last stretch of the journey. She forgot everything, she could barely see and felt she was in murky water. Her worst fears came true, Eclipse tried to help her instead of feeding and protecting their pups and their beautiful, perfect children died because of HER. Eclipse was stricken with grief at losing all of his pups, and his mate was in danger as well. The illness paralyzed her limbs and she laid on death's door, knowing it was her fault her daughters died. Eclipse sat by her, comforting her. He told her of Atlas and Nightlight, of the puppies they will raise and how strong she was and how he loved her so. In her last moments it seemed that the illness left her, and she could move. She apologized with great sadness, and told her mate goodbye. Eclipse was silent, laying beside her and seeing the love of his life in such pain. She told her mate to love again, to raise strong, healthy pups and to not miss her much, and also that she was always with him. She finally smiled, and whispered a joyful greeting to her five daughters whom she saw before her, and then passed away. Eclipse sat in the snow in the same place where he lost his whole family. He gazed up at the night sky and told her that he missed her greatly, but also loved Angel dearly as he loved Twilight, just as she made him promise when she was dying. As he gazed up at the stars, he heard his mate's loving whisper on the night breeze. 'Don't be sad Eclipse, for I am with both my children and with you.'' He turned around to see Angel standing there, her fur shining in the moonlight, the living image of beautiful Twilight. She smiled a sad smile to show she understood his loss, and sat next to him quietly, just as Twilight had done many a time long ago. (By the way, my theory is that Angel is either a reincarnated Twilight, or Twilight's sister).﻿ Dawn A New Dawn, by duskflower The forest of the ancestors was filled with stars. They danced above in the sky, they wreathed trees and there were even small stars in the ground like plants. The pups playing in the clearing seemed to glow and their pelts were sprinkled with stardust. They frolicked and chased the gleaming rodents and insects inhabiting this beautiful land. All the pups were little females and they were watched very closely by the adult wolves nearby. There was a shining black male, Eclipse and two dark females flecked with glowing orange: their mother, Twilight, and their aunt, Angel. All the pups were sleek and healthy even though all of them (with the exception of their cousin, Holly) died of starvation. They didn't care about their pasts, or the fact they never would grow up and have a family: they loved their starry new home and they loved playing for eternity with each other. The only pup among them who was unhappy was little Dawn. Out of all of them she had been the most excited about growing up and leading a pack when she lived but now she never would. She stayed close to her parents and from the stars she watched the living, breathing pups play, and then slowly grow. Twilight worried about her daughter greatly and was always sorrowful that her pups starved and died because of her sickness. She wished she could've at least been able to feed them but she couldn't even walk in the final stages of the horrible illness. She grew angrier and angrier at the poor, sad pup who scarcely lived two months, so she picked Dawn up and took her to Luna and Sol. The cold brightness of Luna and the warm, golden light of Sol washed over the mother and daughter as they neared them. Twilight put her daughter down, looked at them in the eyes and glared. She didn't care that they were the leaders of the Moon Pack Ancestors, she was angry for her daughter's sake. "Twilight, what is it?" Luna asked, unfazed by the open rudeness of the normally calm Twilight. "I want you to send my daughter down to Kuma and Willow so she can live a full life." The black and golden wolf nudged the pup foward. Dawn was surprised, but she also seemed overjoyed. "Please?" the pup gazed up at her grandparents. Luna gently licked the pup on the head. "Are you sure, little one? You'll forget about your true parents while you still live and you'll become the daughter of Kuma and Willow. You will live a life of always feeling different, but never knowing why. Are you sure you want to live and breathe and feel pain and suffering again?" Luna lowered her head to Dawn's level and spoke gently to her. The pup nodded very seriously. "Very well. Farewell, little Dawn. May you find your destiny." Luna howled. Dawn touched noses with her mother as she was wrapped in light. She floated downwards, through the ground and all the way to a small dug-out den where a white wolf was giving birth to her third litter. As Dawn lay next to the white wolf's side she stopped glowing and her fur turned from black to brown. Her three new siblings came into the world shortly after she took her first breath of the musty, sweet air and they began to nurse. Dawn seemed almost unrecognizable now but Twilight still knew the face of her daughter. She longed to nuzzle her daughter but she knew raising Dawn was now another mother's duty. "Take good care of our daughter, Willow." Twilight murmured. Nightlight A Voice, by Petalstar125 I was hunting elk with Pandora, preparing for first litter to be born. Now, usually we're a good pair for hunting, but sometimes she was a bit silly, like...NOW! "Pandora, wrong elk!" I barked at her. Pandora broke quickly away from the elk she was TRYING to hunt and ran after me. We took down several elk, scattering them just about everywhere. "So Nightlight, which den should we pick? I'm thinking the highlands den," she barked, once we had finished up our hunting. I hadn't responded yet, as I was thinking about the options, but she tilted her head suddenly as if listening. "What's wrong, Pandora?" I asked. She frowned at me. "I thought I heard somebody say, 'it's called Aspen Heights'..." she replied. The voice is supposed to be Seri XD Coyote Raid - by Kichi Poppi (my YouTube and Wikia name) Nightlight sat back; watching his three sons and only little girl play in the dirt outside the den. FireStar, Pluto and Rigel were three little boisterous boys and Starlight had been named after the stars that seemed to shine in her eyes whenever she smiled. It had been a peaceful morning; food was plentiful, the pups were safe and well cared for...even the predators seemed to keep away. The territory, however, to NightLight, seemed not strong enough to him so he decided he would make it stronger. "Stay in or near the den, pups," instructed Nightlight as he rounded them up. Not one protested, because they knew their father was a serious wolf at times - even when he played with them. No sooner had he left the pups unguarded, did two coyote mates began plotting to attack one of his sons and his little girl Starlight. When Nightlight returned, he wasn't finding it amusing to find one male and one female coyote crouching round the back of his den. Starlight, as soon as she saw her father, wandered out of the den - much to the delight of the coyotes. Furiously, Nightlight rushed the coyotes. The male one of the pair ran towards Starlight but only got as far as the first den rock before he was brutally slain by the swift Wolf of the Shadows. When the female coyote saw her mate get killed by just one bite to the neck, she fled - hoping to escape the same fate. But the Wolf of the Shadows wasn't showing mercy and he chased down the female coyote then took her life with the exact same bite to the neck as her mate. He knew just how ruthless coyotes could be with pups. When he got back to the den, a grizzly bear aimed for Starlight. As he chased the grizzly away, Nightlight wondered if he would ever have peace with his pups again... Moondancer The Loss of Many, by Lauren Mountainblade Moondancer was awakened by a familiar scent. She looked up to see Pandora, her mother, smiling at her. "Come along sleepy head! You have a long day ahead of you!" Pandora prodded Moondancer with her muzzle until the pup got onto her feet. Destiny, Ara, and Kuro weren't far ahead. Moondancer caught up with Destiny who was hanging at the edge of the group. Pandora led the way. "Where did Nightlight go?" asked Moondancer, her paws dragging. Destiny didn't seem to have heard her at first but replied with "Dad's out getting a elk." she said still staring into the distance. Moondancer heard a rustle and realized how far behind they were. "Let's go Destiny!" Moondancer said nudging Destiny. Moondancer picked up the pace but Destiny still lacked behind. Suddenly a coyote jumped onto Destiny. Moondancer looked at the scene in horror, her eyes wide as she watch the coyote sink it's teeth into her sister. Moondancer yelped when the coyote turned its gaze to her. It's mouth still stained with blood. Nightlight rushed out of the undergrowth. His mate following closely behind. They pounced on to the coyote and it died instantly. But there was no time to celebrate. Destiny was dead. Moondancer was still shocked from Destiny's death when Ara asked her if she was okay. Moondancer turned to her sister, concern shining in her eyes. Moondancer stared at her feet. The fear she had felt when the coyote's beady eyes had looked at her came rushing back as she replayed the experience in her head. Moondancer looked up to see her sister smiling at her. She was about to tell her everything when a coyote came. It seemed as if the world stood still as the coyote grabed Ara and quickly ran away. Ara died from shock when the coyote touched her. Nightlight was just coming back from getting food for Kuro. Pandora ran after it and killed it swiftly. Nightlight ran up the the coyote's corpse taking Ara's body from it's grasp. Another one of Moondancer's siblings were dead. Pandora, Nightlight, Kuro, and Moondancer traveled far towards the summer hunting grounds. Many predators were chased off but harmony did not last. Nightlight and Pandora were moving the pups and left Kuro for a minute to get Moondancer. When they got closer Pandora went to check on Kuro, she brought back his body. His wounds were dealt by a coyote. All of Moondancer's siblings were dead. A loss of many... Side-Story Wolves Quartz A New Path, by Hala Arisona (youtube) / Static Heart (wiki) Quartz stood atop the hill's crest, gazing out onto the landscape which stretched before her. An unsettling feeling hung in the air, and the grey wolf knew she shouldn't stay for long. She reassured herself that she would only remain there long enough to finish her quest, and then set off again- to where, she didn't yet know. She could see what looked like an array of structures in the distance, but the scent of humans had long since vanished. It seemed abandoned, reclaimed by nature. But as she began to tread through the rolling fields of wispy grass, a tinge of loneliness settled in her heart. Everything about this place was unfamiliar, and she had no pack to explore it with. Would she be able to face the area without a companion?﻿ Clover The Handsome Stranger, by duskflower Clover scanned the bluffs, all her senses sharp. Her head whipped around, she heard a rustling in the bushes and could smell the scent of wolf. In one swift movement she lunged at the wolf and had it pinned on the ground. The wolf she had pinned was a handsome male, as black as the night sky, but to her dismay she realized he was a dispersal and not a member of this pack. With a sigh she got off of him and the male gazed up at her with a slight smile on his face."Is that how you greet others?" he asked teasingly. Clover was silent and regretted her mistake even more. He lowered his body in a playbow, his tail wagging. Suddenly he darted away and then looked over his shoulder to see if she followed. Clover sighed heavily, and then felt a sudden spark of anger at this stranger. Couldn't he see that she wished he was a wolf she could fight? Clover turned around and walked away, hoping that the male would leave and a member of the Elevation Pack would come to investigate. She waited down the hill for a while, listening for pawsteps signaling him leaving. She heard a wolf walk around for several moments and she crept up the hill to see if it was an Elevation wolf. Alas, it was that same male. When he saw her he play-bowed again and invited her to chase him. Clover felt her annoyance become anger and felt herself run after the male and chase him for a while. He made several sharp turns to throw her off his tail but when she got too far behind he stopped and waited for her. Snorting, she caught up and chased him for a few more wolf-lengths before she suddenly was able to grab his leg in her mouth and pull him to the ground. Clover laughed heartily at the stunned expression on his face and began to laugh heartily. He joined in and they both sat there and laughed. "I-I have to go. I need to fight another wolf, I'm trying to learn their secrets." Clover said regretfully. She was surprised at how much information she divulged to this strange, good-looking male."Is that why you keep picking fights?" the dark male chuckled. "Well, good luck and don't get yourself hurt. The Elevation Pack doesn't play chase, but I trust that you can take care of yourself." He looked at her warmly and Clover felt embarrassment rising in her chest. She stumbled away, filled with sorrow that she had to leave him. What was wrong with her?! Just because some stupid...handsome...male was nice to her than she decided she didn't want to do this anymore?! She was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly ran into another stranger, an Elevation female. She snarled. "Just where do you think you're going on my pack's territory?" Clover said nothing but a low growl rose in her throat. This is what she had been waiting for! Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she attacked the female. She didn't expect the female to fight back quite so hard and the fight was rough. After she had collected a few serious bites across her body she began to panic and tried to pull away but the female was intent on killing her! She yelped and tried to dodge the female's bites but she was too fast! Suddenly a dark blur knocked the female off of her and she saw the handsome dispersal fighting the female much better than she could. "Run! Take care of your wounds!" he commanded her. "But what about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine! Meet me on the ridge that you attacked me on! Now go!" Every step away from him seemed to tear through Clover worse than the female's bites. Filled with sorrow, she ran. Once when her wounds stopped bleeding and she had eaten, she returned to the ridge, only to see a few dispersal males that she had never met before flirting with a dispersal female. She turned around and ran again, gathering her thoughts. She would go to the final territory and fight there, but she would return and find the male who saved her life, even if it took her weeks! She would never give up on him, she was sure of it, for she knew clearer than day that she loved him.﻿﻿ Aura Gift of The Ancestors, by kitnwolf (WolfQuest name) AKA KitncatMCD (Wiki name) Aura walked on, glancing nervously around every few seconds. The male she had run into only a little bit before stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing back here?" He asked, his voice flat. "I-I-I wanted to make a friend." Aura whimpered. The male's eyes softened, "Come, I'll hunt an elk with you." He barked. Aura followed the male's lead as they hunted. After the hunt was over, the male nodded to her and vanished into the shadows. Aura looked back towards the kill and spotted a white female, her pelt was dappled with small, gray and black markings. Aura cowered backward in fear. "It's okay Aura, I won't hurt you." The female said, her voice was calming and friendly, and her eyes glittered with wisdom. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Aura asked, slightly reassured. "I am your ancestor, Luna." The white female said. "How can I see you? I've heard you couldn't see your ancestors until you joined them?" Aura asked. "So many questions. You are very special Aura, you can see us whenever we want you to. It is rare that someone has your gift Aura, so don't throw it away." Luna said, then vanished as if she'd never been there. "I won't, I promise." Aura vowed, eating her food and carrying on her way. 'The Coyote friend, '''by HowlingMoon (Wolfquest name) AKA CloudHeart100 (Wiki name) Aura walked out from the den, her parents were hunting and her brothers and sisters were inside playing. She wanted to explore, and not just a musty, little den. She wanted to see everything. She trotted toward a big blue line what her mom called a river. Then she saw a flash of brown and white and suddenly a coyote was pinning her down." Don't hurt me!!"She whimpered.The coyote looked up a flash of amusement in his shady eyes and he let her go. She was about to run when the coyote barked, "Wait!". She stopped in her tracks and turned nervously around, making eye contact with the coyote."My name is Jackson!"The small figure yapped. "Yours"?"I'm Aura" She whispered."Cool!"He barked."Whatcha doing so far from your den?" He pointed his narrow muzzle to the tallest tree in the forest."Err. . . I wanted to explore."She barked."Well, then you should get back, no telling what your parents would do if they saw you talking to me."The coyote barked, running off. A thought snapped inside her head as she realized she had just talked with someone who might have eaten her. She bounded back to the den, trying to keep shame from flooding her. For the rest of her puppyhood, she kept her secret. 2 years later. . . . Aura was hunting in the woods looking for a weak elk to eat when she spotted two tiny eyes watching her. She whimpered."Who goes there!?" She barked nervously. the figure stepped out revealing the slender frame of a coyote. In instinct she leaped at it, pinning it down easily. she bit hard on its neck, but before it took its last breath the male coyote whispered."Jackson". Aura froze her eyes widened in what was now grief as her blood turned to ice."Jackson!!"She howled. "I'm sorry!!!" She fell to the ground her muzzle buried in the coyote's pelt and she layed there for the rest of the night. Unknown to her a spirit was laying beside her, silently grooming her ruffled pelt. Aura written by Ancestor Jbird (Episode 31 - Across the Moonlit Plains) Aura ran across the plain, the wind swaying the fur on her back. "Its so beautiful tonight," Aura muttered to herself, looking up at the dark night sky. She turned to her right and saw a fox. She crept on it slowly; her paws gripping the earth beneath. Aura pounced, and landed on her underbelly. "Missed it" Aura sighed as she got to her paws. She looked up to the moon once again and howled. Then she quietly said to the stars; "I need more confidence, Luna." Home, ''by Duskflower "What do you think you're doing, scum?" the female growled at Aura. Aura whined and tucked her tail. "I-I'm so sorry." she whimpered and ran without another word. Aura didn't talk to another wolf for days as she wandered around and scavenging. She didn't want to see another wolf ever again, for she was so terrified that she would be attacked or killed. She felt an overwhelming sadness crushing her and she mostly lay and thought of the pups that had been killed by the coyotes and wondered how her brother and his mate were doing. One evening, as Aura lay listlessly, she heard the sound of a twig breaking and the scent of another wolf. She got to her paws and ran, but the wolf pursued her until Aura was so exhausted that she collapsed once more. 'This is it...' she thought. 'I'm going to die.' She braced herself for the killing blow but it never came. Instead, she heard the words "Aura! Are you okay?! I worried about you so much, where have you been?!" Aura looked up to see the face of her friend, Scarlet. "No... Oh Scarlet, I'll never be able to get a pack of my own, or even join another pack! I'm too weak and scared. But even worse, I'll never be able to break the curse and I'll be a nobody my whole life and I'll die alone." Aura moaned, her head flopping back down. Aura felt Scarlet lick her ear in an encouraging way. "Aura, even if you do never break your family's curse or lead your own pack you'll still be so very brave to me. Why don't you join my pack? I wanted to see if you'd be able to find a mate and start your own pack before I invited you, but now I think you should join. My mate and my children have heard a lot about you and they'll be delighted to see you again. "But Scarlet..." Aura said softly. "Our families are rivals. I have Forest Pack blood running through my veins and I know my scent is that of a forest pack wolf." Scarlet sighed heavily. "Yes, but you forgot something: you're also part Druid as well. We're family Aura, and I'm not going to let you be alone your whole life." Scarlet grabbed Aura's scruff and easily pulled the smaller wolf up onto her paws. Scarlet smiled and Aura returned the smile with a faint one of her own. Scarlet nudged her friend forward and began walking briskly back to the territory. "Come, we wasted enough time already. Let's go home."﻿ Spirit Impossible Destination, By That One Penguin I take a deep breath, followed by a step. I let out the breath as I take another step and repeat over and over. I slowly move forward - always forward, never backward and never the unimaginable: still. My eyes are focused ahead as I watch the steady sway of Father's pale grey tail in front of me. I try and match my labored steps to its swinging and chase it. If I'm going somewhere then I can't stop, and Father is an unreachable place. Father is always out of reach, ever since I was born. I understand why he hates me, but why does he hate the others? He won't listen to Glacier's jokes or Ghost's reassurances and he doesn't take notice of Tumbler's short, sweet poems. All he sees is me and my face, so much like Mother's I can't bear to see my reflection because it's just a reminder of how I killed her. No matter what Kuma and Willow say, I'm ''sick, ''I'm ''special and that's how we have to live. Behind me my siblings mumble encouraging words. I'm out of breath and my exhales are deeper than my inhales. The world starts to fog out but Glacier's stubby teeth poke at my tail. "You'll keep going even if I have to drag your scrawny body through the grass," she growls. Her words are a threat, but they carry that young anxiety she always feels. That's my fault too. Ghost nudges me along to give me an extra push in my stiff steps. My paws are achy and they feel frozen so I can't move them. They hurt when I lift them and they send lightning bolts of pain through me when I put them down. Tumbler walks silently at my side, on the verge of a breakdown as always. She looked the same when I found out Father wanted me dead. Right before she started sobbing, that is. I had snuck out of the den at night, spying on Father, Kuma and Willow to prove I could be just as strong as any pup. I heard them talking about me. Father wanted to leave me in the woods and let the coyotes carry me off, maybe an eagle if I were out in the open. I tried to run away, but my ankles and legs were sore and I heard the whole exchange as Willow suggested finding a cure and Kuma insisted we leave as soon as possible. I keep walking, watching Father's tail swing. I cough but he doesn't even glance back at me. I want to stop so badly to rest my shaky legs, but I'd go on forever if it meant I didn't have to die. So I keep walking the endless journey. Wolves Not Chosen as Heirs or for Side-Stories (For the slightly more obscure wolves that were not chosen as heirs or for side-stories.) Scarlet, ''Written by Hala Arizona Scarlet stood on the border to her territory, raising her muzzle to sniff the chilly night air. She noticed a familiar scent; not one from her pack, however. She turned around, to see Aura hiding in the bushes behind her. Aura, the beautiful, dazzling white wolf... No, Scarlet mustn't think of her that way. The other she-wolf could be a friend, and nothing more- how would Scarlet's genetics survive without a male mate to raise pups with? Scarlet chuckled to the timid female. "Do you want to hunt again?" She asked Aura stood, revealing herself from her hiding spot. She nodded gratefully to Scarlet. "Come on, I'll teach you." The red-white wolf barked, turning and beginning to trot toward the hunting grounds. Aura hesitated for a moment, before sprinting to catch up to her. The Moon poured light onto the plains as the two disappeared into the distance. Friends... But was that all they were? Return, By That One Penguin I stand at the peak of the hill, dry dirt crumbling under my cream-coloured paws. Sparse clumps of grasses lie baking in the sunlight. The wispy blades brush my fur, but I take little notice, scanning the landscape before me. ﻿ It’s vaguely familiar. I remember the hard, barren ground, the tall hills and short trees and strange stone structures, many more of which I’ve seen in the past year. I remember the exhausting treks lasting for days at a time, running from something that I never knew. ﻿ And when they left me behind, they left me with all the grief and loneliness of a pup without his mother or his siblings. They left me bitter and cold and angry at them, everyone, someone who will take the blame. ﻿ I can smell a coming storm, lightning boiling in the clouds. Beyond it, distant elk and wolves, blood on their teeth as they fight for their kill, their fur heavy with the acrid scent of the black stone that lies in front of rock den forest, marking the wolves as its own. And beyond them I smell the wild - the aspens soaked in drops of a past rain, a smell that used to hang in the forest as I lounged beneath the trees at my old home. Used to. ﻿ That was me then. This is me now, with a frozen heart white with frost, pale as my mother’s fur, and eyes dark as the shadows of which I was named. ﻿ I throw my head back and howl; a foreboding, mournful sound that silences the world like the warning call of a bird that quiets the woods, leaving a sense of apprehension hanging from the trees. ﻿ This marks my return. ﻿ This marks the return of the Moon Pack.﻿Category:Nightlight Category:Moon Pack Category:Stormy Skies Pack Category:Starry Skies Pack Category:Wolves Category:Fanfiction List Category:Eclipse Category:Luna Category:Atlas